


Minino

by AleNightroad



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Lovely, Short Story, cute kitten, makoharu - Freeform, sweet loving couple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleNightroad/pseuds/AleNightroad
Summary: El gato se encariñó con el muchacho, este último abrazó al felino y luego lo puso en su regazo. Haruka se percató de la escena y una sonrisa discreta se apoderó de sus labios mientras el brillo en los ojos de Makoto se reflejaba en los suyos.





	Minino

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía este short fic escondido en mi pc, ignoraba su existencia por completo.

No había pasado 1 día de haber llegado a su nueva casa y podían sentir que era el hogar mas cálido en el hubiesen vivido. Luego de debatir sobre ello durante más de medio año, finalmente se habían decidido por comenzar a vivir juntos en un apartamento muy cercano a la universidad; no solo se trataba de recortar los gastos sino de comenzar una nueva etapa juntos para vivir su relación de un manera distinta a como la habían experimentado hasta ahora. Mantendrían de alguna manera su privacidad al tener cuartos separados sin embargo el resto de la casa sería compartido.   
Makoto tarareaba mientras desempacaba los libros de texto y miraba de reojo a Haruka, quien estaba organizando portarretratos y decoraciones de la pequeña sala de estar. La caballa que estaba siendo guisada en la estufa comenzaba a aromatizar la estancia aumentando el hambre de los dos, Haruka fue a la pequeña cocina que era separada de la sala únicamente por una barra de madera y sillas, mezcló con suavidad los ingredientes de la olla mientras se deleitaba con el olor.  
Un sonido muy tenue se escuchó en la estancia, la persiana del balcón se movió un poco y llamó la atención de Makoto. Era un gatito blanco con manchas negras y un distintivo parche marrón alrededor uno de sus ojos que le daba un aspecto encantador, el minino había sido atraído por el olor de la comida. Los ojos de Makoto adquirieron un brillo particular y de inmediato trató de llamar la atención del felino, el cual se acercó con extrema cautela al joven de ojos verdes hasta que logró aproximarse lo suficiente para que Makoto pudiese acariciarle entre las orejas. El gato inmediatamente cambió su actitud y se encariñó con el muchacho, este último abrazó al felino y luego lo puso en su regazo.  
Haruka se percató de la escena y una sonrisa discreta se apoderó de sus labios mientras el brillo en los ojos de Makoto se reflejaba en los suyos, pues nada le hacía más feliz que la sonrisa de su novio y la alegría que este irradiaba.  
\- ¿De dónde habrá salido? – murmuró Haruka al comenzar a servir el almuerzo.  
\- No lo sé, pero es adorable –respondió el otro muchacho acariciando la mascota- Le debe gustar el olor de tu comida tanto como a mí – le dedicó un cálida sonrisa al amor de su vida.  
\- Lo deben extrañar en su cas…  
Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, a lo que Haru caminó a abrirla, era la vecina de al lado buscando a su gato que se escabulló por el balcón. Se disculpó repetidas veces por las molestias ocasionadas pero ambos le aseguran que no existía problema alguno.  
\- ¿Puede dejarlo quedarse un poco más? – preguntó Makoto – A mí no me molesta…y está esperando un poco de caballa – el gato reafirmó aquello emitiendo un maullido, por lo cual la dueña permitió que se quedase un rato más, luego Makoto lo llevaría hasta su hogar. 

Los 3 almorzaron juntos, con Makoto entregando pequeños trozos de su propio almuerzo al inesperado comensal; el almuerzo resultó ser más ameno de lo que pensaban. Al final, el muchacho Tachibana se recostó en el sofá para tomar una siesta pues aún seguía exhausto por la mudanza, su nuevo amiguito lo acompañó en sus minutos de sueño. Haruka sólo pudo dedicarse a contemplar dicha situación con un agrado desmedido, haciéndole recordar el inmenso amor que le profesaba a aquel tonto musculoso.

A partir de ese día, el gatito entrometido volvía día tras día, no sólo para visitar a Makoto sino también por un poco de caballa.


End file.
